Stupid Soup
by NearInsanity96
Summary: (Otherwise known by it's more serious and relevant title ' A Change of Pace') Nezumi is trying to focus, and Shion keeps distracting him. Light and fluffy, which is unusual for me, so I'm not sure how I feel...anyway, please enjoy!


**EDIT: fixed some typos**

**Eep…thanks to some tumblr encouragement, here's my first No.6 fic! Be gentle, dear ones….**

**NezuShi, cuz it's canon. Nuff said.**

At first, Nezumi honestly didn't mind. Really, he didn't. But after three hours of listening to Shion casually bustling about, doing things like cleaning, cooking, talking to the damn mice – needless to say, it was bloody annoying. Of course, it wasn't necessarily the white-haired boy's fault that he had procrastinated on memorizing lines for his upcoming performance as Eve…then again, it was very easy to blame Shion for everything. His unassuming nature simply demanded that he be pushed around (being in the West Block was not quite compatible with that, but things were as they were.). In being the aggressive, antagonistic person he was though, Nezumi undoubtedly had to speak his mind:

" Would you _shut up_ for five goddamn minutes!? I'm trying to DO something, here!"

…Hm. Perhaps that was too mild. He had an image to keep up, after all.

Shion shrugged his little shoulders, glancing placidly at the irritable man from across the room.

"Oh, sorry Nezumi. Was I being too loud? I was just trying to clean up a little…besides, dinner is nearly ready so if you want-"

Nezumi gave a long-suffering sigh. Sure, the kid (who wasn't _actually_ younger than him, though the naiveté made it seem like he was years younger.) was an all-around nuisance, but he had helped in a few areas of Nezumi's life. For example, he could cook, and he was reliable about it, ensuring that they both got a decent meal at the end of the day. Actually, he was pretty cheerful, which - though he'd take it to his grave- made life in the West Block, slightly more tolerable.

However; tonight, the cheerful, productive vibe the smaller boy gave off was really grating on his nerves.

"Shion, how many times tonight have I told you not to bother me?"

"Um…once, if we're counting right now…"

Damn. So he didn't really have an excuse to freak out.

"Fine, get me some stupid soup."

This procured a tiny chuckle from his roommate, only serving to aggravate the dark haired teen more.

"It's not funny! I have shit to do, and you're distracting me!"

Shion made a bit of a pout at this revelation. He hadn't wanted to distract Nezumi, he was just doing his part around their little home. Naturally, he tried to remedy the situation through one of the only ways he knew how.

"Let me help you! We can read the lines aloud together after we eat-"

"No."

"But wh-"

"_Hell no."_

As frigid as the tone was, Shion refused to be deterred, spooning the portions into cracked bowls, and handing one to Nezumi. They had no spoons, but that meant less chores anyway, which was fine by both boys.

"Here, at least eat!"

Grudgingly, Nezumi muttered something akin to a thank you and downed his meal with ferocity, revealing his state of mind to Shion. He knew that Nezumi was getting himself worked up again, for hardly any reason. Shion respected the taller boy, absolutely, but sometimes he needed a break as well.

" What play is it this time?"

"The 'Shut your fucking face before I bash it in' play"

"Sounds interesting!"

Obviously, Nezumi was growing more and more impatient with each passing second. Why did the stupid kid have to be so stupid and make stupid food stupidly-

This was hardly helping him concentrate. In fact, Nezumi doubted he'd even glanced at the script once in the past twenty minutes. Sighing heavily once again, he vowed to focus.

"_To whom should I complain? _

_Did I tell this,_

_Who would believe me?"_

Suddenly, a pair of soft lips were pressed to the corner of his own, dragging him, once again, out of focus and back into reality. Shion was gently massaging his bicep, trying to 'help' but only furthering his annoyance once again.

"Shion.."

"Hm..?"

"You should get off of me. Now."

Finally, _finally,_ the other boy retreated, sulking to himself as his cleaned. Almost as spite him though, the white haired teen hummed tunelessly (LOUDLY) to some unwritten melody.

Growling and tossing the tattered book aside, he stood quickly and slammed Shion against the nearest wall, splattering water on the floor and their clothes. A small whimper sprung up from the little prince – an undignified sound indeed, one may add.

Hissing the words out through tightly clenched teeth, Nezumi let out one of his most intimidating glares.

"Why, exactly, do you want my attention always at the worst of times? And why, do I pay you any bloody mind?"

Shion trembled slightly, leaning away from his aggressor. Although he did like to play around and tease Nezumi, it _was_ just that – playing. It always surprised the sheltered boy that his friend actually got upset with him. He should be used to it by now, right?

"I-I'm really not sure… I just wanted you to relax…you've been stressed all day, and –"

The sentence was cut off with a hard kiss that matched the glare in intensity. The unspoken question that was contemplated ('_why do I let you do this to me?'_) sounded distinctly in both minds. Whatever reason; however, didn't occur to either as they kissed. There was no fight for dominance, of course. Nezumi had made it clear from the beginning who was, and always would be, in charge. It wasn't too hard to see that the inexperienced former No.6 citizen didn't mind being lead around by his intense counterpart. It was thrilling, in a sense, not to be the responsible one for once.

All too soon, Nezumi pulled away, amused to see the flushed Shion panting softly.

"Are you done needing my attention now? Can I go back to my work? You know, I'm the one who makes most of the money around here with my shows, and if those go down the drain-"

Surprisingly, (or unsurprisingly, if you know the level of patience a man has when he's riled) it was Nezumi's sentence that was drowned in a passionate kiss. Normally, he wouldn't have let that slide, but he did have to admit it was rather endearing, to see Shion act as if he held any control over the situation. Surely enough, it was nice to take a small break, melding their mouths together with practiced efficiency.

Again, the fiery lip lock had to be cut short, this time, the intermission was borne out of necessity as Shion gasped madly for breath and Nezumi even had to steady his breathing.

"I love you."

As always, Nezumi made no move to respond to the affectionate words, but merely gazed into the eyes of the other; powerful granite met the more hesitant scarlet. The message he was trying to send immediately became obvious, from many months of practice on Shion's part.

They both wore a bit of a sheepish expression, before Nezumi announced, once again

"I really do have to work, Shion."

An imploring face and an outstretched hand

"Please, let me help?"

He supposed, in retrospect, that maybe all he really needed was a change of pace.

**Meh. Not sure how much I like this…there's a bit too much dialogue, I think. I couldn't really get this to make much sense, but if you like it, please don't hesitate to comment!**

**Love always,**

**Mikey 3**


End file.
